


I Love You (But I Hate Your Friends)

by Meduseld



Category: DCU, Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry fails at subtlety, Cisco is a good friend, Fake sci fi tv, Friendship, Iris always knows, Jealousy, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, sort of, who deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: Hal, Barry, sex dates, tv dates and the difficulties of navegating friendships and long distance relationships.





	I Love You (But I Hate Your Friends)

Barry’s phone is buzzing, somewhere deep in the tangled nest of jeans and shirts half under his bed.

He groans, stretching, luxuriating in the slight twinge he can feel in his shoulder.

It’ll be gone in a minute. It’s weird, to be so nostalgic over sex soreness but Barry’s life is far from normal.

Hal hums behind him, reaching to pull him back.

He barely manages to snag his phone before Hal starts mouthing at his neck.

His eyes fall shut, but not before he gets a glance at his display screen: over 42 messages. “Hey quit it” he says with a smile, halfheartedly shoving Hal off.

“Is it work?” “No, I’ve got a special tone for that” “So nothing that can’t wait”

Barry huffs a laugh. “You need a breather anyway”

Hal pretends to pout. He might have a surprising amount of stamina, but Barry’s still a speedster.

His eyes go back to his screen. The latest is just a spam text, but he’s got some from Iris and a reminder from Caitlin. The vast majority are from _‘DiscoCisco’_ and that’s when he remembers.

They’d been on to livetext the latest episode of Mandrake’s Marauders, because they’re both super nerds and it’s the most popular sci-fi show there is.

Cisco had been telling Barry his theory about what Karyn Holme is _really_ up to and Barry’s last message just reads _“Yeah but whatabbbbbbbbbb”_ because Hal’s teeth had closed on his shoulder and his phone had slipped onto the floor with their clothes.

He winces when he realizes the episode finished well over an hour ago.

Cisco’s messages go from puzzled _’???’_

_‘butttext?’_

_'that’s an awkward word. all those ts’_

To worried _'dude. seriously. its not like u have a cat’_

_'dude?’_

_'Earth to Barry Allen. Call your man’._

The caps means he really did panic, but it’s followed by _'Texted Iris. She says u have a “”“friend”“” over. audible air quotes. you are the W O R S T’_

_'liveblogging w/o u. Mandrake is disappointed’_

_'killer opening. the cgi budget went up’_

_'aaaand Lyra’s doing that thing’_

_’!!!!’_

_‘duuuuuuude’_

_'u need to see this dude. bigggg reveal’_

_'im debating spoiling u. i needed u and u failed me’_

_'mi mamá raised me better tho. doin it for her’_

There’s a time gap and _'We’re good, right?’_

Barry texts him back as quickly as he can, fingers turning into a blur.

_‘Sorry!! All good, yes don’t worry, watch it when I can!_

_Will write as soon as I do._

_And get you coffee on Monday._

_And tell you everything’._

It doesn’t take him more than a minute to get all that, but Hal’s already poking at his side when he finishes.

He smiles when they kiss though.

“Hey, so, I’m pretty sure I set the DVR. Feel like a space adventure?” Hal’s face drops.

“I hate that show. It’s dumb, that’s not what space is like at all. Plus that one guy looks like a mash up of a Kr'yel and an Olrn. In crappy makeup. It’s distracting as hell”.

His tone is off. And that’s when Barry _knows_.

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

Hal scowls, and the suave, experienced captain is gone. There’s a sulky teenager in his place.

“No. Why would I be? I have actual space adventures”

“Hal”

“Besides I’m too busy to watch TV. So like, whatever.”

His accent has reverted back to pure southern California; Barry’s in bed with a teen drama queen.

Rolling his eyes feels appropriate.

“Stop that. You know what I meant. There’s no reason to be jealous. Promise”.

Hal shrugs a shoulder. He probably doesn’t care about half the things he misses when he’s off planet and Barry’s weirdly flattered to know that he’s one.

That Hal worries about the shape of Barry’s life when he’s gone.

“I do promise” he says, softer, and Hal’s eyes are wide.

And almost hopeful, but not quite there.

Barry has to kiss him then, to press the words into his skin.

Tomorrow he’ll introduce them, show Hal that they can all be a part of his life without competing.

He’s sure he’ll get along with Cisco.

In fact, he’ll watch the latest episode of Marauders with Hal tonight, just in the interest of them having something to talk about. Only. After this next round.

His lips close around Hal’s earlobe with a smile.


End file.
